


Tightened

by oliviathecf



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Collars, Grinding, M/M, Pet Play, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: Bill wins and takes the only thing he really wanted. Stanford Pines as his obedient pet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thatsatanboyfriend and I were talking about this on tumblr, so I decided to write it! This is pretty short, I might write some more tomorrow. Maybe some plugs or more choking.

The collar was heavy around his neck, rough blue leather with no lining. It chafed his neck, rubbing it as red as his cheeks, blood rushing towards it as Bill tugged on the leash attached to said collar.

“C’mere, Sixer.” Bill nearly purred, pulling harder on the leash that he held.

Ford was wearing nothing but that cursed collar, trading in his chains for something far worse. He gasped for air, choking and spluttering as Bill finally got him where he wanted. 

His knees hit rough ground, and Bill’s henchmaniacs cackled.

“Good boy.” Bill said, eye squinting in a parody of a grin.

Ford’s cheeks burnt red with shame, and he looked down at the stone ground that he was currently kneeling on. His hands bled as Bill dragged him closer, pulling him with the leash that he had wrapped around his hand.

He hated this. He hated Bill. But he knew what he had to do, and he knew that it would save his family. Him for them, that was the deal.

And now he was on hands and knees, naked except for the collar he was forced to wear. The leash was attached to a triangle-shaped ring in the middle of it, shining gold in the light of the fearamid.

Hands and tentacles ran over his naked body, some prodding and some tracing worn tattoos. A firey hand traced along his cock, making him shiver. Pyronica giggled and exchanged a look with Bill, who was currently sitting in the throne at the head of the room.

Eventually, he couldn't resist any longer and found himself right in front of Bill. A finger traced his face, ruffling his hair.

“Good dog!” He laughed, voice bouncing off the stone walls.

Ford had lost. The thought stung, burning deep inside of him. Anger. Regret. Horror. He felt all of it, consuming him fully.

Bill patted his leg.

“Why don’t you give our friends a show, IQ?” 

“N-Nngh…” Ford moaned quietly, trying his hardest to refuse but finding it difficult as Bill stroked his cock slowly.

He whined as he was stroked to full hardness, looking into Bill’s eye. Bill pulled him up into his lap by his hips, moving him slightly. Ford moaned louder and the henchmaniacs roared with laugher.

“You know you want to get off, why don't you do it?” Bill teased him, gripping the leash tighter.

Ford refused, sitting still. His erection was hot and heavy against Bill’s leg as Bill forced him to grind down.

“Give them a show.” Bill repeated.

Stanford did. Tears pricked at his eyes as his hips began to move, dragging up and down as he ground against Bill’s leg.

The only sound in the fearamid as Ford humped Bill’s leg like a desperate animal.

“Bad dog! Only bad boys do this, I trained you better Fordsy.” Bill spoke loud and suddenly, scolding Ford like he was an animal.

Tears streamed down his scarlet face as he found himself growing closer and closer, panting and gasping as Bill continued his harassment.

“Seems like I need to train you more.”

The henchmaniacs laughed, agreeing as Ford continued to move, suddenly desperate to reach orgasm. 

When he finally finished, spilling out against Bill’s leg, Bill laughed at him, ruffling his hair.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Clean me up.”

Revulsion set in his stomach and Ford leaned down, tongue lapping at Bill’s leg.

“Good dog.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've admittedly been drinking, so I'll go over this tomorrow to correct it. In the meanwhile, enjoy!


End file.
